501st vs legos vs army men
captain rex:OK men...... where the heck are we?*looks at map* Random clone trooper: i think we went into the wormhone instade of around it captain rex: ok that doesnt really answer my question. 1: well i now we are not at degaboh 2 : or tatooine random clone trooper: or naboo 3445/90-A: or anywere on the map Rex: ok boys i now were we are. 2: were Rex:no where on the map 2 i no that! rex: dont talk to me like that shinie! 1: yeah shiny 2: shut up 1 rex: ok grab the others and preare to move out! everyone except rex* sire yes sire! lego guy: ok peeps wat r the greens up to now? kolo: i dont no i havent checked im looking at some other strange peeps lego guy: wat! were?*looks in telescope* kolo: wat r the orders sir? Lego guy: round up the men! prepare to attack! kolo: yes sir! tanrekstan: Aaah ! i see the lego s are getting ready to mount an attack see.hmmm,tell the troops to head towards were the legos are going tan trooper: yes sir! tanrekstan: and tell greystar to come to me tan trooper: well do sir! tree: i dont like this sir leaf: nor do i but lets get the others. i bet the cammander will now wat to do! End of chapter 1 chapter 2 every clone (all 120) are on speeders Rex: any site of a repiblic cruiser? 3445/90-A: no sir Rex:darn 1: sir i see something! Rex:what is it? 1: looks like crudely built versions of our own speders sir 2: and some other crudely built machines and vehicles Rex: what? crude speeders? what the he- *explosion* rex: woah! What was that?! 1: I think that was 3445/90-A's speeder sir 2: what a way to go! i wonder if he new what he got hit by? Rex: i think were about to find out! *scene shifts to legos* lego guy: all units fire more missles! kolo:sir yes sir all units fire missiles! *scene goes to clones now* Rex: INCOMING!* ducts on speeder* 1: brace 4 impact! *Explosions of clone trooper speeders and lego's* 2: all units! head to the center! Rex: no! im in charge and i say goes! all units form a triangle! * clones form a triangel and so do legos* * both sides colide: lego loss: 10 clones loss:22* Rex: all units RETREAT! * all serviving clones( 86 by the way) retreat* lego guy: haha! those scrony no studs are wimps! Kolo: i wouldnt say that sir. we lost alot. and i think the green army men are coming. lego guy: aah crud! *scene shifts to green tanks and jeeps incoming* leaf: all units suround the legos and capture those tall things Army guy: sir yes sir leaf: ill hep gat those tall guys * scene shifts to clones* 2: second wave inbound! Rex: aww great. are they legos? 2: no sire. they are same siza as us auctually. and i think there signalling us to pullover Rex: huh? well then pull over. lets make some friends *all 86 speeders halt* leaf: hmmm they are sertinly nicer than legos *jeeps halt at speeders* Rex: hello? leaf: hello! welcome to the house! Rex: umm i think you have some explaining to do? Leaf: yes we do. but first lets check on our friends the lego's, eh End of chapter 2 Chapter 3!3!3! rex: so those.....brick heads are really enemys of yours? Leaf: yep. and i think we need your transports. those legos made heavy casualties. luckly they retreated Rex: yeah. 1: darn it! 3445/90-A servived the crash! 2: now we cant get his action figures random clone trooper: you play with dolls? 2:no,we burn em. they make great firework replacements Random clone trooper : sweet! maybe if we jump on top of him he'll finally give out! army medic: i wouldn't do that if i were u! He's the only one who servived a missle hit and he hapens to be still radio active. 1: well tell us when he dies! see ya army medic: uh......ok* diles phone* excuse me i need 4 guards for a patent. uh yes i would like the machine gun special and make them bring hasmates thank you. Meanwhile Tanreksen: all units prepare to surround em tan trooper : yes sir by the way grey star is here tanreksan: bring him in plz. Tan trooper: yes sir * lutenant grey star walks in * Grey star: you got a mission 4 me? Tanreksan: yes i do. i want you to get me one of the those tall things for me. bring him back ALIVE! Gray star : yes sir. do you want me to bring the heavey artillery? Tanreksan: might as well, we'll need every thing we've got to get some new weapons. gray star: alrighty then. im off *scene shoots to battlefield * Rex : ok men lets get the wounde-* explosion* Rex: what was that! 1: ARTILLERY!!! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF! 2: all units take cover! rex: *grabs 2's arm* focus fire on that area! il be right back *rex moves up the hill to see gray artillery guns* *signals green troops to mve* *green trops behind him move in* Rex:ATTACK! *greens fire on grays* * tan troops ambush them* Rex: OH NO! end of chapter 3 Category:Transcript Category:LEGOs Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time